callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as the Black Hole Bomb/Grenade) is a weapon that appears in the zombie map Ascension. It creates a small singularity event sucking any nearby zombies in, awarding the player 50 points per zombie (or 130 points if the player holds the Ballistic Knife). A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole which will teleport them to a random location that you have opened. One of the Ascension achievements involves killing 5 zombies with one Gersch Device. After being completed, the player will complete the achievement, They are going THROUGH!. It counts as a tactical grenade, like the Monkey Bomb. It is one of two Tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. The Gersch Device has many advantages over the Monkey Bomb, such as being able to kill no matter what and a shorter priming time, as well as some disadvantages, such as not being able to be used outside the map or in water. It is a completely different weapon with a completely different style of use and many players fail to notice this but if used properly, it is just as effective as the Monkey Bomb. The Gersch device is an extremely effective weapon to be drawn from the Mystery Box as it can kill a a line of Zombies without hassle and acts like a monkey at the same time. It also increases the chances of getting a Power-up. Despite taking more time to prime then Matroyshka Dolls it is known to be a more effective then the Dolls as if someone is down and you can't get to them the dolls if thrown in the wrong place its useless but if you have the Device its kills the zombies and distract them. With all that it is arguably the most effective weapon to be pick from the random box and if you see Matryoshka Doll do not pick it up same goes is you have Dolls get the Device Achievement/Trophy '''They're going THROUGH! - '''Kill 5 zombies using the Gersch Device -35G on Xbox/Bronze Trophy on PS3. Trivia *It will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. The closer they are to the device the stronger the pull. *If the device is thrown out of the map, it will not activate and Samantha Maxis will laugh at the player, the device disappearing in a similar way to the mystery box. *Players aren't affected by the black hole's gravitational pull, though players can be teleported to random locations by jumping or diving into it. *The Gersch Device requires some adjustment time before it can be thrown but slightly less than the Monkey Bomb making it more useful in a pinch. *If the player has a Ballistic knife in their hands while a Gersch Device the player has thrown is active, the player will receive 130 points for each zombie that goes in the hole, instead of the usual 50 points. *The achievement relating to the Gersch device spells it as the "Gersh" Device. (Probably because the in-game files are also named Gersh.) *If the player stands at a small distance away from the Gersch Device as zombies are being sucked in, it is possible to see a series of numbers, referring to the number sequence in the campaign. This is the second reference in the zombie mode, the first being the pentagon thief in "Five". *The Gersch Device will only teleport players to places that have already been opened. *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them. *The Gersch Device was the nickname given to "Project Mercury" by the scientist that was working on it at the time. Gersch was in charge of this scientist, Yuri Kravcheski, who was Gersch's assistant and evidently admired his superior, but as evidenced by the Ascension Radios, only for a certain time. When Gersch took Yuri off the project to work on rockets, Yuri was driven insane by Samantha Maxis. *Because of the above note, it could be that the Gersch Device is powered by the element, Mercury. *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will usually be teleported one story down, making it an easy way to escape Zombies . *The Gersch device is at the center of an easter egg to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. *According to the radios around the map, the Gersch Device wasn't originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter. *It is possible to throw the device without priming it; throw a fragmentation grenade, then as soon as it is thrown, throw the device. If done correctly, the player would have instantly thrown the device straight after throwing the fragmentation grenade. *Sometimes if the player throws one a zombie will keep acting like it is being sucked into it even if the singularity has closed. *If the player throws a Gersch Device into the Fire Pit nearest the Pack-A-Punch Machine and turns the trap on at the direct time, the device will float above the trap, and once the Fire Trap turns off, the Gersch will stay there and be active for the rest of the game. It is suggested to use multiple players to do this correctly as it takes practice. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersch Device. If one shoots a bolt while a Gersch Device is active, zombies will crowd around the bolt instead of being sucked into the device. *Getting downed on Solo will also override the Gersch Device since the zombies will therefore run away instead. *Sometimes, when a Gersch Device is thrown down the stairs near to PhD Flopper, the device will not activate and will not be refunded. Often Samantha Maxis laughs at the player as if it has been thrown off-map. *There is a bug where if a player is surrounded, the device will simply disappear if thrown into the crowd. *The device is compared to the Matryoshka Dolls but a majority think the Gersch Device has more advantages then it as its instant kill like the dolls but can distract zombies like a monkey bomb. *It is speculated that the Gersh Device had something to do with the teleporter malfunctioning, therefore trapping them in Siberia and starting the Original Characters Trapped easter egg to free them. Gallery gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Gersch operating.png|Operating a Gersch Device. Gersch Device Effect.png|The effects of the device. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons